Races
There are many diverse and great races in Spirit Edge. This page explains them all and their abilities. Humans Humans are the main race of Spirit Edge. They are the most balanced race in the galaxy, having good Kento Control, Strength, and Sword Skill. However, since their Sword Arts are, most of the time, not necessarily creative with how they work, they have a low rating in Sword Arts. Shokushians Shokushians are the strongest race. They have perfect Kento Control, their tentacles are three times their actual strength, their Sword Arts are very complex, and they are stellar in Sword Skill. It'd be a pain to fight a Shokushian. They also have 360 degree joints. Warators Warators use their war-instinct to fight. Their Sword Arts are usually very strong, and they themselves are strong physically. Warators have the ability to improve themselves and get stronger after every fight. This means that their fighting abilities and Kento are always getting more profined and stronger as they fight. Dragonkin Dragonkins are Humans who've gained the souls of Dragons. Dragonkins can use "Dragon Kento," which is a more stronger version of regular Kento. They can let out this Kento all throughout their body in forms, going up to 200% where they themselves turn into their Dragon. Tamashi Souls that have entered the Soul Realm. Depending on their life, they can either be Light Tamashi, who were good and did no wrong throughout their life, or Dark Tamashi, who did bad and wrong thoughout their life. Light Tamashi look like humanoids, whereas Dark Tamashi look like monsters. Dark Tamashi can destroy cities if big enough. There are many different versions of Tamashi. Seni Certain Dark Tamashi who were given a chance to make up for their mistakes. These Tamashi are able to send off other Tamashi to their destined place. Seni have a sword art only taught to them that give them the ability to go from every realm. However, entrance to the Dragon Realm is forbidden. Mannaka Living creatures, who were given the soul of a Tamashi when their mother died before or after they were born. Mannaka can enter a "Tamashi State," where their skin cracks, they get claws, and their physical abilities are amped. Mannaka also get a new Sword Art based on their personality and whast they've done throughout their life. Futatabi Futatabi are tamashi who were given a chance at rebirth due to not fully finishing their life. Futatabi are completely made of kento. Demons Dark Tamashi that have turned into Demons. Demons cannot use Kento, but they make up for this in their insane physical attributes. One flick of a finger can cause a mini hurricane. The most skillful demons have made techniques out of this wind ability alone. Demons can also have very weird weapons, such as a living sword or unbreakable armor. Their spit is also acidic. The Generals The seven strongest demons that live in Hell, and that serve under Satan himself. Mutated Demons These are Tamashi that refused to accept their fate, and tried to escape the truth. They were forcibly pulled down to Hell, and made into a Mutated Demon due to their efforts. Mutated Demons can have multiple sets of arms, legs, mouths, eyes, etc. They can also breathe fire. Half-Demons Born from a relationship between a Human and a Demon. Half-Demons can use Kento, just not all that well compared to the rest of the races. However, they are insanely strong, much like regular Demons. Half-Demons can also get either a set of wings, claws, a tail, or all three. They can also have acidic spit, burning their opponents on contact.